


Karlnap - The Tilted Tavern

by TheatrePichu



Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: College AU, Karl is a universe hopper, M/M, POV First Person, implied dnf, soulmates in an alternate universe, they're all in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatrePichu/pseuds/TheatrePichu
Summary: When Sapnap ends up at an old library that he's never gone too before, he meets a universe hopper who tells him that they are lovers in a different timeline. But who the hell was this boy?Crossposted from Wattpad!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Karlnap - The Tilted Tavern

Sapnap's POV.

It was supposed to be just a normal day of studying for college. Go to the local library, stay there all day reading computer science textbooks and copying down notes, and get the hell out of there. 

I checked my inbox for my emails, and it was mostly for assignments. But a certain email caught my eye. Magnolia Library closed today, sorry for the inconvenience. I groaned as I typed in "libraries near me" into my GPS. The fact that my local library was closed when I needed to be there the most really angered me. Luckily, I found a different library that I could use just for today.

I took a walk about half a mile away from my dorm to this old library that I hadn't visited before. The walls of stone brick were all really old and worn down. The windows were all tall glass panels that were most likely recently replaced due to the old ones being cracked. There was a sign near the front doors that said "Tilted Tavern". I didn't know how to feel at first about this library, but I just went "screw it" and entered.

At first glance this library seemed like a typical old library. Cobwebs roamed everywhere in sight, from the shelves to the ceiling. The shelves themselves contained a bit of dust and many old books from many decades ago. I quickly made my way around the library and picked up my book before going to a deserted spot in the library to read. 

This spot was very out of the ordinary from where I usually would read. In Magnolia Library, I would sit down at a table near the computers and read until the moon replaced the sun. But at whatever the hell this library seems to be, there were oddly very few chairs or tables, and the ones that were here were all occupied. It seemed like I would have to do my studying while standing.

I opened up my first textbook of the day, and got right to studying. There was luckily a counter right nearby so I could take notes on a solid surface. I took my reading glasses on as I scanned the book of anything important that I needed to jot down into my notebook.

It was in the middle of leaning over to take my notes that I felt a hard slap to my ass. I snapped out of my textbooks as I quickly turned around to see what seemed to be an adult boy with quite an odd sense of style. 

He had this slightly messy brown hair and the prettiest gray eyes that I've ever seen. With his hair, he had these black goggles, which I found odd but wasn't even the oddest part of his outfit. He had this multi-colored cloak that ranged in all colors, from purple to orange and turquoise. Underneath that was a purple hoodie, black jeans and purple shoes.

Anyways, I snapped at him for slapping my ass. "Bro, what the hell was that for?" I said in a stern voice, but not too loud to disturb the other people at the library. But then again last time I walked around the library almost nobody was here, so it would be difficult to accomplish that.

That was when the boy pulled me into a hug. "Sapnap, my love!" I was taken by surprise. I hated the fact that he was so affectionate when we're strangers, but his hug was so relieving that we stayed in it for a while before pulling back.

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you? And how on Earth do you know me?" I stared at him in shock as I looked down. I saw a little golden wristwatch, and the clock on it was somewhat broken.

"Sapnap, you have to be kidding, right? I literally took you as my date to a gala last night, and we ended up making out next to the chocolate fountain." I looked at him up in down in confusion.

"T-that never happened, I don't know what the hell you're saying." I felt like I was going insane. His expression fell from his face, and all of a sudden he began to panic.

"Honk, wrong timeline. This keeps on happening to me, rats. Gotta go, Sapnap!" He pulled me into a short, sweet kiss and ruffled my hair as we separated. "By the way, I'm Karl." He smiled at me before summoning a portal and darting through it. I was going to run after him, but I was too flustered to follow him into wherever that portal leads to.

I was staring at the spot where Karl ran into, and this one girl took notice and approached me. "Dude, are you okay? I just saw that boy too. He doesn't seem to be from around here."

"Yeah, what just happened has to be the weirdest damn thing I've ever had happen to me in my entire life. Who even was that boy?" 

"No clue." She responded as I looked down to where the portal was. I saw Karl's goggles and walked over to pick them up. "This is so odd, at least now we have something to help track him down." I put them on since I thought they were kind of cute on me.

The girl and I proceeded to talk for about half an hour about the Karl situation, allowing me to put aside my studying. I got her contact info so we can conduct some new research on this soon, and found out that her name is Lana. She left the library after a while, and I tried getting back into my studying but the thought of Karl lingered on my mind too much for me to focus. I eventually gave up and just went back to my dorm after checking out a few more textbooks.

I got back to my dorm and was greeted by George, my roommate. "Sapnap, you don't like goggles. Why are you wearing them?" I pushed by him and set the textbooks on my desk to read later.

"Because it's my only trace of this one boy who's my supposed lover in another timeline." George began laughing his ass off at what I just said, waking up our other roommate Clay in the process. He walked over to us from the room that the two of us shared, pissed as he could possibly be.

"Guys, I'm trying to sleep. Calm the hell down." He said before beginning to walk back into our room.

"Clay, Sapnap said that he met his supposed soulmate from another universe." Clay turned around and stared directly at me. I stared back at him in a completely serious tone, and he began wheezing along with George.

"That has to be the dumbest shit I've ever heard you say, and we've known each other since middle school." He continued to wheeze and the two of them continued making jokes about it. "Wait Sapnap, where did you 'meet' your lover?"

"That one library called the Tilted Tavern, why?" I needed to prove my point to them that me meeting Karl actually happened, but that took a change as Clay and George's eyes both widened in shock.

"Sapnap, that place closed down eight years ago..." Clay looked me directly in the eye as he said that. In doubt, I typed in "Tilted Tavern" into my phone, and what popped up were a few pictures from a long time ago and a red sign that read Permanently Closed .

"That can't be possible, I literally spent my entire day studying in there! There was almost nobody there, and it was pretty dusty too. But closed? It can't be!" George gave me a pat on the shoulder and began pushing me towards my bedroom door.

"Sapnap, you need some sleep. You're sleep deprived, and all of these weird ass thoughts will fade once you get caught up on sleep." He didn't even give me a chance to brush my teeth before slamming my own bedroom door in my face, leaving me alone in my room.

I took off Karl's Goggles and set them on my night-stand. They need to stay safe if I ever find him ever again, which I really hope I do. I cuddled up in my bed and stared at the fan, wondering how I managed to end up in Tilted Tavern in the first place.

The place is supposed to be long-abandoned by now, and based off the obvious worn down state you would think that it was. But no, I somehow managed to find myself there. And something else I noticed while there was that most other people except for Lana were also wearing that golden pocket watch. Lana seemed to be the only other human there with me, so I real quickly shot her a text.

"Hey Lana, it's Sapnap, the dude you talked to at Tilted Tavern earlier. Do you have any clue on how we ended up in there?"

"Well I went through a similar thing to you back in June of last year, where I met this pretty girl named Lillie who traveled through dimensions and told me that she and I were soulmates in another land. I've been an avid visitor to the tavern ever since, just hoping to see her again. I think something might've lured us there to connect us with our soulmates."

I stared at the text. All of this happened to make sure that I would have the opportunity to meet Karl. I thanked Lana and wished her goodnight, but it didn't take long for me to begin brainstorming more thoughts. These ranged from what time each week I would go back to the tavern to how the tavern could've possibly closed. 

But the thought that stayed in my head the longest was how was I supposed to meet Karl again? He already stated that we met in the wrong timeline, and since he's a time traveler it'll be rare for me to coincidentally run across him at a random spot in the world. So the most likely probability is that we were destined to only see each other once and move on with our lives. But knowing me, that won't happen.

A few hours had gone by when I heard the door to my room open. It was Clay, holding a teddy bear and a soft blanket. I slowly peered my head up to see him as he hopped onto his bed. "Man, if only Sapnap could fall in love normally. A time traveler, really?" He whispered, trying to keep his voice down but I heard it perfectly well. The expression on my face fell and I was quite angered, in fact. 

"Fuck you, Clay." I whispered as I decided to finally get some sleep.

"Sorry bud, I didn't expect you to hear me. It's just, why do you have to gush over a boy that you won't see again? It's really odd."

"You don't get to speak here, you literally met George through a Discord server and now the two of you are flying to Australia for Spring Break. And I will see that boy again, it's meant to be with us. He literally called me his love." I recalled all of those memories, blushing when I mentioned Karl. "Anyways, I need a bit of sleep. Goodnight, Clay." I slowly drifted off into a dream, but nothing could ever make me forget that day.

Weeks after that day, I decided to wear the goggles to one of my morning classes just for fun. I knew that seeing Karl was unlikely, but I still had a sliver of hope that I would find him again. I walked into the lecture hall and sat next to this kid that I hadn't seen before yet still somewhat recognized. His gray eyes and brown hair struck something in my brain, I just didn't know what. He wore a pretty purple sweater with a green swirl on it. He turned towards me and saw the goggles.

"Man, I used to have goggles like those. Must've lost them while moving. By the way, who are you?" His voice sounded oddly familiar as well. What about this boy was so familiar, yet so distant in my mind?

"You can call me Sapnap."

"Nice name, dude. I'm Karl." I let out a smile. I had found my lover again.


End file.
